xD
by x Eu x
Summary: xD! Naruto acaba ficando gordo depois de ficar sem ir em missões. Quem poderá ajuda-lo? -Mandém REVIEWS- -ONE SHOT- -Cuidado para não se engasgar com sua saliva enquanto estiver rindo- -Comédia/Non sense- - ENTREM NA COMUNIDADE DO ORKUT: FANFICTIONS DO EU
1. xD

**xD**

**Por: Eu**

**One shot**

* * *

**Naruto não me pertence, pertence à um individúo cujo o nome é Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Meu ajudante se chama Mingle.**

* * *

**Se você não sabe quem é Chuck Norris eu vou explicar: **

**Chuck Norris é um ator americano. Porém na internet as pessoas inventam exageros sobre ele, tipo: "**_**Chuck norris contou até o infinito DUAS vezes"**__**ou "A primeira palavra que chuck norris disse foi: Que haja luz!"**_

**Chuck Norris é basicamente o cúmulo do exagero.**

* * *

**Alguns ficwriters que não sabem um bom nome para suas fics acabam botando nomes estranhos, que seriam supostamente em "Japonês", muitas vezes não é um nome em japonês, e nem sequer é um nome.**

**Eu não, eu sou mais original e pûs o nome "xD".**

* * *

Konoha havia derrotado Orochimaru e a Akatsuki.(O sasuke fugiu para a vila da névoa e acabou sendo soterrado por uma avalanche.) oO

Konoha não tinha mais inimigos, e consequentemente muitos ninjas ficaram fora de ação, um deles foi o Naruto...

Por não fazer nada Naruto acabou triplicando de peso pois comeu muuuuuuuuuuuuuito ramém.

Ele estava indo no hospital de Konoha para tentar resolver o problema...

#Naruto vai passando pela rua.#

-Seu gordo!

-Quem inventou a palavra gordo não te conhecia!

-Agora eu entendi porquê que existe tamanho EXTRA GGG!

-Na-na-naruto-kun...

-Não pula se não vai ter um terremoto em Konoha!

-Haha... Eu tenho 2 ases...

-Não olhe filha, ele é gordo de mais...

#Naruto chega no Hospital de Konoha.#

Ao chegar lá Naruto encontra Sakura e Kaede, que era uma enfermeira do hospital que tinha pena do Naruto.

Kaede: -Naruto, estamos muito orgulhosos de você, você conseguiu ficar... -#Olha para o relógio# - 5 horas, 36 minutos e 42 segundos sem comer ramém! É o seu recorde! Tenho certeza que você se esforçou muito e que...

#Sakura enterrompe Kaede#

Sakura: -Kaede... Ele teve que ficar preso em uma cama de força...

Kaede: -Isso não importa, e o Naruto conseguiu...

Naruto: -Ei... Preciso falar uma coisa...

#Kaede ignora#

Kaede: -... e por isso o naruto merece...

Naruto: -Kaede!

Kaede: -Que que é?

Naruto: -É que eu... Fiquei incontrolado e... Multilei um esquilo...

Kaede: -Tudo bem Naruto, isso é normal...

Naruto: -Como é que é? Tá achando que eu nasci ontém?

#Um bebezinho que era tão pequeno que devia ter nascido ontém entra na sala#

Bebê: -Até eu que nasci ontém sei que isso não é normal!

Meowth: -Miau! É isso aí!

oO

Kaede: - Tudo bem Naruto... Tente comer menos lamém ... E não multile esquilos... E já pode ir embora.

Naruto: Hai...

--

Mingle: -Ei diretor...

Eu: -Me chame de eu...

Mingle: -Mas num mundo onde tudo é relativo entre o tempo e o espaço relatar algo sobre a segunda pessoa em primeira pessoa seria um erro que não seguiria o método de tempo e espaço correto!

Eu: - oO - Tá bem... O que você fez com o mingle...

Mingle: - Como você descobriu?

#Aparece uma poeirinha que revela que o MIngle era na verdade o Ichiraku, dono do Ichiraku Ramém...#

#Eu olha para o lado e vê uma caixa balançando, ele abre a caixa, e dela sai o verdadeiro mingle...#

Eu: -Eu lembro de ter te contratado para fazer o almoço do elenco...

Ichiraku: -É que eu queria sabotar a produção para vocês acabarem com essa fic! Assim eu não tenho que ficar fazendo ramém pra um monte de gente!

Eu: -Fica calmo, essa fic é One shot.

Ichiraku: -Ainda bem...

--

Naruto já estava em sua casa quando ouviu a campainha tocar...

#Naruto abre a porta que revela Chuck Norris...#

Chuck Norris: -Meus subordinados podem pedir alguma coisa a mim a cada século... Um subordinado meu pediu para que eu deixasse você com seu peso normal...

Naruto: -Como você pretende fazer isso?

C.N. (NAUM EH CARTOON NETWORK, EH CHUCK NORRIS) - Veja e aprenda... Tô de sacanagem, você nunca vai aprender isso...

#Risadas de fundo#

--

Eu: -Ok... Mingle, O quê você fez...

Mingle: -O novo ator, o Cartum Netiuorq pediu isso... Sacou!? Cartum Netiuorq e não Chuck Nor...

#Chuck norris dá um Round house kick no mingle e ele explode.#

Eu: -Ainda bem que todo mingle tem 3 vidas... Ele ainda tem 2...

#O Mingle renasce meio tonto e acaba tropeçando e batendo a cabeça no estoque de kunais do estúdio#

Eu: -Ele ainda tem 1...

#O Mingle nasce exatamente onde fica um penhasco no estúdio...#

Eu: -Acho que ele morreu...

#Mingle renasce, mais desta vez não acontece nada à ele,#

Mingle: -Ganhei uma vida extra! VIVA ERA TUDO QUE EU PRECISAVA VOU ME LEMBRAR DESSE DIA VOU ESCREVER UM LIVRO VOU COMPRAR UMA FAZENDA E VOU ACHAR UM TESOU...

#Chuck Norris empurra Mingle no penhasco.#

C.N: -Hehe

--

Naruto: -Oque você vai fazer?

#Chuck Norris começa a encarar a Barriga do Naruto, e ela encolhe e fica do tamanho que era quando o Naruto não era gordo.#

oO

CN: -Terminei por aqui...

#Vai embora#

oO

Naruto voltou ao seu peso normal, ele estava muito feliz e foi contar isso para todos.

Após ter contado para todos a notícia ele resolveu passear pela vila, ele estava caminhando até que ele resolveu parar um pouco e sentar na calçada...

#Um meteoro cai em cima do Naruto, logo após nasce uma árvore em cima do meteoro.#

#Uma mão sai da terra, e logo depois o Naruto sai de lá...#

Naruto: -Não acredito! Eu sobrevivi! Que bom! Nem acredi...

#Passa uma carro e atropela Naruto.#

FIM

**--**

** Obrigado por ler minha fic! Se você realmente gostou, entre na comunidade do orkut onde eu posto minhas fics: "Fanfictions do Eu", me adicione como "favorite author" ou pelo menos mande uma review! **

**Mandém reviews!**

**Me adicionem como Autor favorito !**

**Vejam minhas outras fics!**

**Entrem na comunidade do orkut "Fanfictions do Eu"!**

**Não comam muito ramém!**

**Ja ne. **

**Por: Eu**


	2. xD Cópia

**xD**

**Por: Eu**

**One shot**

* * *

**Naruto não me pertence, pertence à um individúo cujo o nome é Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Meu ajudante se chama Mingle.**

* * *

**Se você não sabe quem é Chuck Norris eu vou explicar: **

**Chuck Norris é um ator americano. Porém na internet as pessoas inventam exageros sobre ele, tipo: "**_**Chuck norris contou até o infinito DUAS vezes"**__**ou "A primeira palavra que chuck norris disse foi: Que haja luz!"**_

**Chuck Norris é basicamente o cúmulo do exagero.**

* * *

**Alguns ficwriters que não sabem um bom nome para suas fics acabam botando nomes estranhos, que seriam supostamente em "Japonês", muitas vezes não é um nome em japonês, e nem sequer é um nome.**

**Eu não, eu sou mais original e pûs o nome "xD".**

* * *

Konoha havia derrotado Orochimaru e a Akatsuki.(O sasuke fugiu para a vila da névoa e acabou sendo soterrado por uma avalanche.) oO

Konoha não tinha mais inimigos, e consequentemente muitos ninjas ficaram fora de ação, um deles foi o Naruto...

Por não fazer nada Naruto acabou triplicando de peso pois comeu muuuuuuuuuuuuuito ramém.

Ele estava indo no hospital de Konoha para tentar resolver o problema...

#Naruto vai passando pela rua.#

-Seu gordo!

-Quem inventou a palavra gordo não te conhecia!

-Agora eu entendi porquê que existe tamanho EXTRA GGG!

-Na-na-naruto-kun...

-Não pula se não vai ter um terremoto em Konoha!

-Haha... Eu tenho 2 ases...

-Não olhe filha, ele é gordo de mais...

#Naruto chega no Hospital de Konoha.#

Ao chegar lá Naruto encontra Sakura e Kaede, que era uma enfermeira do hospital que tinha pena do Naruto.

Kaede: -Naruto, estamos muito orgulhosos de você, você conseguiu ficar... -#Olha para o relógio# - 5 horas, 36 minutos e 42 segundos sem comer ramém! É o seu recorde! Tenho certeza que você se esforçou muito e que...

#Sakura enterrompe Kaede#

Sakura: -Kaede... Ele teve que ficar preso em uma cama de força...

Kaede: -Isso não importa, e o Naruto conseguiu...

Naruto: -Ei... Preciso falar uma coisa...

#Kaede ignora#

Kaede: -... e por isso o naruto merece...

Naruto: -Kaede!

Kaede: -Que que é?

Naruto: -É que eu... Fiquei incontrolado e... Multilei um esquilo...

Kaede: -Tudo bem Naruto, isso é normal...

Naruto: -Como é que é? Tá achando que eu nasci ontém?

#Um bebezinho que era tão pequeno que devia ter nascido ontém entra na sala#

Bebê: -Até eu que nasci ontém sei que isso não é normal!

Meowth: -Miau! É isso aí!

oO

Kaede: - Tudo bem Naruto... Tente comer menos lamém ... E não multile esquilos... E já pode ir embora.

Naruto: Hai...

--

Mingle: -Ei diretor...

Eu: -Me chame de eu...

Mingle: -Mas num mundo onde tudo é relativo entre o tempo e o espaço relatar algo sobre a segunda pessoa em primeira pessoa seria um erro que não seguiria o método de tempo e espaço correto!

Eu: - oO - Tá bem... O que você fez com o mingle...

Mingle: - Como você descobriu?

#Aparece uma poeirinha que revela que o MIngle era na verdade o Ichiraku, dono do Ichiraku Ramém...#

#Eu olha para o lado e vê uma caixa balançando, ele abre a caixa, e dela sai o verdadeiro mingle...#

Eu: -Eu lembro de ter te contratado para fazer o almoço do elenco...

Ichiraku: -É que eu queria sabotar a produção para vocês acabarem com essa fic! Assim eu não tenho que ficar fazendo ramém pra um monte de gente!

Eu: -Fica calmo, essa fic é One shot.

Ichiraku: -Ainda bem...

--

Naruto já estava em sua casa quando ouviu a campainha tocar...

#Naruto abre a porta que revela Chuck Norris...#

Chuck Norris: -Meus subordinados podem pedir alguma coisa a mim a cada século... Um subordinado meu pediu para que eu deixasse você com seu peso normal...

Naruto: -Como você pretende fazer isso?

C.N. (NAUM EH CARTOON NETWORK, EH CHUCK NORRIS) - Veja e aprenda... Tô de sacanagem, você nunca vai aprender isso...

#Risadas de fundo#

--

Eu: -Ok... Mingle, O quê você fez...

Mingle: -O novo ator, o Cartum Netiuorq pediu isso... Sacou!? Cartum Netiuorq e não Chuck Nor...

#Chuck norris dá um Round house kick no mingle e ele explode.#

Eu: -Ainda bem que todo mingle tem 3 vidas... Ele ainda tem 2...

#O Mingle renasce meio tonto e acaba tropeçando e batendo a cabeça no estoque de kunais do estúdio#

Eu: -Ele ainda tem 1...

#O Mingle nasce exatamente onde fica um penhasco no estúdio...#

Eu: -Acho que ele morreu...

#Mingle renasce, mais desta vez não acontece nada à ele,#

Mingle: -Ganhei uma vida extra! VIVA ERA TUDO QUE EU PRECISAVA VOU ME LEMBRAR DESSE DIA VOU ESCREVER UM LIVRO VOU COMPRAR UMA FAZENDA E VOU ACHAR UM TESOU...

#Chuck Norris empurra Mingle no penhasco.#

C.N: -Hehe

--

Naruto: -Oque você vai fazer?

#Chuck Norris começa a encarar a Barriga do Naruto, e ela encolhe e fica do tamanho que era quando o Naruto não era gordo.#

oO

CN: -Terminei por aqui...

#Vai embora#

oO

Naruto voltou ao seu peso normal, ele estava muito feliz e foi contar isso para todos.

Após ter contado para todos a notícia ele resolveu passear pela vila, ele estava caminhando até que ele resolveu parar um pouco e sentar na calçada...

#Um meteoro cai em cima do Naruto, logo após nasce uma árvore em cima do meteoro.#

#Uma mão sai da terra, e logo depois o Naruto sai de lá...#

Naruto: -Não acredito! Eu sobrevivi! Que bom! Nem acredi...

#Passa uma carro e atropela Naruto.#

FIM

**--**

** Obrigado por ler minha fic! Se você realmente gostou, entre na comunidade do orkut onde eu posto minhas fics: "Fanfictions do Eu", me adicione como "favorite author" ou pelo menos mande uma review! **

**Mandém reviews!**

**Me adicionem como Autor favorito !**

**Vejam minhas outras fics!**

**Entrem na comunidade do orkut "Fanfictions do Eu"!**

**Não comam muito ramém!**

**Ja ne. **

**Por: Eu**


End file.
